


Convective Instability

by Melibe



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Ficlet, Other, and that's only because it's so short, meteorologist/storm chaser AU, why this may be my first ever G-rated IB fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melibe/pseuds/Melibe
Summary: Gabriel gritted his teeth. When they were like this, sneering and combative, why didn't he want to fight back? Why did his heart beat double-time in his chest? "I'm worried about you."
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Convective Instability

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aretia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aretia/gifts), [nightbloomingcereus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbloomingcereus/gifts).



> for aretia, who had the wonderful idea way back when, and for nightbloomingcereus, whose [magnificent meteorology AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691384) reminded me to dig this back up

"I'm telling you, you can't get any closer."

"That is demonstrably false."

The sickly green sky reflected in Beelzebub's eyes, the pre-storm light deepening their scowl. They yanked their black knit cap down more firmly as they turned their back on Gabriel and marched toward their rusted pickup.

He could have left them to it. Storm-chasers like Beelzebub knew they were gambling their lives for the next thrill, the best photo. But Gabriel was a USGS meteorologist, a public servant committed to safety. He followed them.

"Okay, you  _ can _ get closer. But I'm asking you not to."

They paused with the driver's door open, one foot up on the running board. "Why? Afraid I’ll get the scoop and the interview with the local news, while you're ignored again?"

Gabriel gritted his teeth. When they were like this, sneering and combative, why didn't he want to fight back? Why did his heart beat double-time in his chest? "I'm worried about you."

"That--" Beelzebub bit off whatever they were going to say. Thunder rolled across the wide open plain. Their gaze flicked up the clouds, and back down. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

They climbed into the cab, slammed the door, and gunned the engine, coating Gabriel in dust. 

A few seconds later the rain arrived, and washed him clean again.

**Author's Note:**

> an air mass with [convective instability](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Convective_instability) can't resist vertical movements, leading to turbulence and stormy weather  
> and your erstwhile author can't resist falling down wikipedia rabbit holes while coming up with a title for a 200-word fic


End file.
